L'Assassin de la Mort
by Elearosiris
Summary: Lynielle, une fille tout à fait ordinaire, mais pourtant, elle vit une histoire extraordinaire depuis qu'elle est arrivé à Eldarya à cause d'un mystérieux inconnu qui ne lui veut pas que du bien.


CHAPITRE 1

Je suis attaquée. C'est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû rester seule dehors aussi tard. Trois hommes sont face à moi en me fixant, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ils s'approchent de moi, je suis coincée, je n'ai aucun moyen de m'enfuir, je n'ai plus qu'à endurer. Quand je voulus crier pour que l'on vienne m'aider à me sortir de ce mauvais pas, une personne se plaça derrière l'un d'eux, il avait une tenue sombre vêtue d'une capuche. Il mit sa main sur la bouche de celui dont il s'était approché. Puis tout s'est passé très vite. L'homme encapuchonné enfonça une lame dans le ventre de mon agresseur « un assassin ? » me dis-je. J'étais figée, je n'osais plus bouger. Les autres se rendirent compte de sa présence et essayaient de l'arrêter mais il sortit deux dagues de son dos et tuait les deux autres hommes en un clin d'œil. Il me regarda et s'en alla en escaladant le mur. Je le fixai, toujours choquée, mais quand je le vis partir au loin, l'envie me prit de le suivre. Je courus dans la rue en gardant un œil sur lui. Je vis une échelle posée sur un mur à ma droite. Je grimpai à toute vitesse, j'avais atteint le toit. Il accéléra, je fis de même, mes jambes étaient soudainement très légères, les toits pentus me paraissaient maintenant comme une grande cour plate. Je le rattrapai en quelques minutes. Mais une fois près de lui, il sauta dans un bâtiment grand ouvert par le toit. J'attendis qu'il s'en aille un peu plus loin pour sauter à mon tour. J'étais très intriguée par son incroyable agilité et par sa maîtrise des armes. Je voulais en savoir plus, mais au fond de moi, je me disais « Repars ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu crois vraiment qu'il va t'apporter les réponses que tu cherches ?! » mais je ne bougeai pas, je ne savais même pas où j'étais et comment je rentrerais mais je ne me posais pas plus de questions, je me focalisais sur la potentielle réponse que je pouvais avoir. Je le regardais qui enlevait son attirail noir pour laisser place à de simples habits de la même couleur.

Tu peux entrer, me dit-il

Je blanchis. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me dise ça. J'entrai, à pas lent. Il se retournait vers moi. Je le scrutais de haut en bas, pas vraiment rassurée. Puis un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

Je ne vais pas te manger, sinon, pourquoi t'aurais-je sauvé ?

Je ne répondis pas. Je le regardais ranger ses armes dans une petite trappe dissimulée sous le plancher.

J'avais rarement vu ça. D'habitude, personne ne me suit comme tu l'as fait, alors, j'aimerais savoir qui tu es. Est-ce que j'ai le droit à une réponse ? me demanda-t-il

Eh bien... Je... je suis juste une fille du coin...

Un nom peut-être ?

J'hésitais un instant.

Lynielle...

Il m'adressa un sourire. Je lui rendis timidement.

Viens, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

Il se dirigeait vers la porte du fond de la pièce. Je le suivais. Il passait par plusieurs pièces avant de s'arrêter devant un des murs d'une salle. Il me fit signe de m'écarter avant de pousser quelque meuble du mur. Puis il se plaça devant et fit de grands signes circulaires en regardant droit devant lui. Un rond de lumière bleue se forma dans la pierre, « De la magie ?! » me demandai-je, « Ce n'est pas possible ! Ça n'existe pas ! », j'étais effrayé. Il se retournait vers moi et me fit un grand sourire avant de me prendre la main pour me rassurer et de la diriger vers la porte, m'incitant à entrer. Je m'approchais doucement de la lumière, il lâchait ma main et me suivait. Sans comprendre, je m'étais retrouvée assise dans une grande plaine. Je ne bougeais pas, je sentais l'herbe me chatouiller les mains avant que l'homme qui m'avait sauvée ne me la prenne pour m'aider à me relever.

Tu es surprise n'est-ce pas ?

Je hochais la tête.

Où est-ce qu'on est ? demandais-je

Haha ! Tu es à Eldarya. C'est un autre monde que celui que tu connais, tu verras, tu t'y sentiras bien.

Comment ça ? Tu vas me laisser ici ?! dis-je paniquée.

Mais après avoir dit ma dernière phrase, je ne le vis plus, tout ce qu'il restait à l'endroit où il était, c'était une miche de pain et une dague. Je décidais de les prendre avant de marcher en face de moi. Je n'avais nulle part où aller. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je marchais, je marchais, je marchais... Puis je m'effondrais. J'avais mangé tout mon pain, mais j'avais plus soif que jamais. Mes yeux se fermèrent.

J'entendais une voix au loin.


End file.
